1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera control device for controlling camera applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera that can monitor a front of a monitoring target is selected from a plurality of fixed cameras (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-142683). Further, a current position of an observation target is compared with history position information representing past moving routes of the observation target so that a moving destination of the observation target is estimated. Thereafter, a camera for monitoring the moving destination is selected (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-272882).
However, in the conventional constitution, a suitable time at which preparation for running an application on the selected camera is started cannot be determined. For this reason, it is difficult to effectively use hardware resources such as cameras.
The present disclosure provides a camera control device that can determine suitable time at which preparation for running an application on a camera is started.